<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cat, A Bug, And The Reptilians I Love by Miscellaneous_Ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752778">A Cat, A Bug, And The Reptilians I Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Ace/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Ace'>Miscellaneous_Ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I couldn't be bothered to make them rivals, Canon Setting, F/F, F/M, Kitty Section Practice Section, May Not Be Canon Compliant In Character Dynamics, Multi, One Shot, They're just soft babies, specifically Kags and Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Ace/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff I had sitting around and had wanted to make a whole big fic but... at most it's going to be a series of one shots. For now though, here is what I've got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cat, A Bug, And The Reptilians I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't rate this because it seems terribly innocent to me, but there is mild flirting and dumb teenage banter, as well as really bad laughs.<br/>I'm not sorry :)</p><p>(But seriously, it's just some fluff for my cold dead heart.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday like any other. </p><p>Marinette had gone to Juleka’s house boat to watch Kitty Section practice, as she did every Saturday with the few friends she had who were interested in such a thing. </p><p>As Rose, Juleka, Luka and Ivan set up, Marinette settled down with her fellow audience members. Alya, Mylene, Alix and Nino all sat around the space, generally sprawled across each other as friends were wont to do on Saturdays. Marinette was sitting on her designated seat, which had room for company but rarely had it as sitting next to Marinette was, quite frankly, infuriating. From her leg bouncing when she was in thought, to her elbows jabbing as she sketched, it was rather distracting practice to sit with Marinette. No, Tikki was her only seat companion and nobody else knew about her. </p><p>Alya was recording already, not wanting to miss anything of the performance, as she always did. Nino was tapping out a tune of his own, earphones in place as he thought about his current mix and how it would work, he would tune in when the practice really began. Mylene was fiddling near Marinette, eyes on Ivan, with Alix sprawled across her lap idly as she waited for the music to start, keeping her fellow shorty occupied. Marinette was sat with her sketchbook, waiting for inspiration to strike her, as it did at these get togethers.</p><p>Or rather, as it usually did. There was the odd occasion when a certain blond would actually attend the weekly performances of his kind-of band, though he would come more often if given the chance. </p><p>At any rate, today was one of those days. Marinette quickly realised, as familiar shoes stepped down into the lower deck to join them, that her sketchbook would be useless to her today as there was no room for inspiration when her brain was occupied with-</p><p>“Adrien!” Nino called gleefully, “Dude, you got out!”</p><p>“I did!” Adrien agreed with a bright, gorgeous in Marinette’s opinion, smile, “I did have to fight a few crocodiles on the way out of the moat, but I think it was worth it.”</p><p>Marinette snorted at his joke, which drew everyone’s attention to her. Including a dark haired girl who had been following Adrien it seemed.</p><p>“Very eloquently put, Marinette,” Kagami noted, her usually stoic features turned upwards <em> slightly </em> to show her amusement.</p><p>They had grown significantly closer recently, specifically with Kagami’s effort to be Marinette’s friend when Adrien had to ditch them both after a sudden modeling job instead of their little get together in his attempt to get his two very good and amazing friends to become friendly, at least. They weren’t best friends, by any stretch, but Marinette didn’t feel threatened by her presence anymore and that was a big step.</p><p>“Kagami?!” Marinette exclaimed in surprise, standing up with her shock,because although they were <em> closer </em> they still weren’t so close that Marinette expected her at a Kitty Section Practice, least of all with Adrien. She approached in a rush, “What are you doing here?” She paused, before she began to flounder, flailing her arms to try and mend her statement and its implications, “That isn’t to say I’m not pleased that you are here, because I am, but I just- I wasn’t expecting you? You’re only ever at fencing practice with Adrien.”</p><p>“Actually yeah. Aren’t you supposed to <em> be </em>at fencing practice, Adrien?” Alya asked, as Marinette sighed in relief, mentally thanking Alya for saving her from any further embarrassment.</p><p>Kagami turned to Adrien dramatically then, which caught Marinette off-guard, “Oh dear! It seems we’re not at fencing at all, Adrien! And I have <em> no idea </em> where we are! We must’ve gotten terribly lost.”</p><p>Adrien turned to Kagami with an equally dramatic flourish and tone, “It seems we must have! Well, not to worry Kagami, Father says if I am ever lost not to go anywhere, else my bodyguard never find me.”</p><p>“Oh, that is clever,” Kagami countered, a grin squirming across her face that caught Marinette by surprise, as she barely kept composure. “Well, my only bodyguard is a car, so we best go by your father’s instructions.”</p><p>“Oh quite,” Adrien was grinning too, a Cheshire grin that did not belong on his pretty face but was quite familiar to Marinette nevertheless, though she couldn’t recognise where from… maybe he’d smiled like that with her before, “And look! A keyboard! Maybe I should play. You know, as a distress signal.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Kagami and Marinette both broke into fits of laughter, unable to quell their mirth for almost a minute, and every time it began to slow they caught each other’s gaze and it started up again. </p><p>While they laughed, Adrien moved over to the band to start setting himself up, Luka looked over to him and made a comment only Adrien could hear. </p><p>Eventually the giggles died down to leave Marinette and Kagami leaning against one another, holding their stomachs, trying to breathe. </p><p>Marinette always loved laughing like that. Laughter where you can barely breathe, let alone stand, and your stomach hurts, and you still can’t stop because it was just so funny, and now you can barely remember why you were laughing in the first place but it just keeps going, and looking to the person sharing your mirth just starts it up again in uproar.</p><p>Kagami, on the other hand, had never experienced this before so when she finally composed herself, she gripped onto Marinette’s arm tightly, “I think I’m dying,” At Marinette’s look of confusion, Kagami began explaining, “My stomach hurts, and I couldn’t breathe, and no matter what I did, I couldn’t stop laughing.”</p><p>The guests around them laughed, which only set Kagami into a worse state of a mix of embarrassment and fear. Should she have been embarrassed? Are you not supposed to tell people when you think you’re dying?</p><p>Marinette didn’t laugh, she had Kagami’s vice grip on her arm, she knew how serious Kagami was. She took Kagami’s hands which caught the girl’s attention, “You aren’t dying, you were just laughing. Really hard. I was too, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Is it supposed to feel like that?” Kagami asked, her voice tiny, nearly hidden under the chorus of laughter around them.</p><p>Marinette smiled, “Only the best laughs feel like that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kagami stole her hands away and looked aside, “Well, I’m sorry. I should’ve known that.”</p><p>Marinette bumped Kagami’s shoulder, which caught the girl’s gaze as the laughter died down, “It’s not anything to be akumatized over,” Her grin was large, and obviously joking.</p><p>Kagami smiled back, standing up straighter, “Of course not. What would I even be called? The Laughing Lance?”</p><p>“The Giggling Girdle?”</p><p>“The Cackling Cutter?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely that last one,” Marinette nodded, “That sounds exactly like some stupid name Hawkmoth would give you.”</p><p>Kagami chuckled, “And I’d have the power to cut through anything that laughed.”</p><p>“And you’d make far worse jokes than Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Hey!” Adrien snapped, having just tuned in, “Chat Noir’s jokes are pretty good!”</p><p>“Coming from you,” Kagami retorted, “That’s not saying much.”</p><p>Marinette usually would’ve jumped to Adrien’s defence, but really... she didn't feel a need to. She knew Chat Noir's jokes and from both Adrien defending them and Kagami's comment, the accusation seemed fair, especially with the evidence of Adrien's joke moments before.</p><p>No, Marinette didn't just to Adrien's defense as everyone thought she would, instead she giggled at Kagami's comment. </p><p>Adrien pouted, and Luka nudged his shoulder with a grin, “Don’t worry, I like your jokes.”</p><p>“You must be the only one,” Kagami retorted.</p><p>Luka looked over and smiled, “I must be truly blessed then.”</p><p>Kagami blinked in surprise, as did Marinette. Kagami had been expecting a cutting retort, a parry to her strike, not a dazzling smile, and a surprising strike through her defenses. If they were truly sparring she would be kicking herself for that hitting as hard as it did, but this was conversing and… well, Kagami didn't fault her defenselessness, especially when Marinette seemed in a similar way. And she was, in a similar way, because Marinette was not emotionally prepared for that smile, tossed over Luka’s shoulder haphazardly, as though it were as easy as water flowing downriver.</p><p>Adrien smiled gratefully at Luka who only sent the same smile to Adrien with a simple “Don't mention it, Adrien.”</p><p>The whole party of teenagers were giggling at Kagami and Marinette’s sorry state and their trying to reboot, too distracted to note the pink splashed across Adrien’s cheeks at Luka’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone settled, again, the band began to play. Marinette was right, that today she would be too distracted to be struck by inspiration. The thing was, she was suddenly distracted by three separate pretty people, not only the one. </p><p>Kagami was sat next to her and every time Marinette bounced her leg, as she was bound to do without sketching or being lost in the music, she’d put her hand on Marinette’s leg to stop it. After the third time she just didn’t take her hand away, through the entire performance.</p><p>Luka would look over to her every now and again when the lyrics were more soft and gentle, which made her heart splutter and her cheek grow warm.</p><p>This was nothing to say when Adrien looked over to her and Kagami, giving them the biggest, most excited smile. </p><p>In short, Marinette would combust if her face grew any hotter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>